Dragon Ball: Rise of Eclipse
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: It's been eleven years after the Z fighters took on Buu and are now living normal lives. Little did they know, sixteen years ago there was another pod with another Saiyan who grew up not knowing anything about her real life. Now she's off to find out why she had a tail and help the Z fights in a new fight against a new enemy, Eclipse. Will they be able to save the world again?


**I'm Not Exactly Normal**

For as long as I can remember my uncle, Spirit, had taken me time I ask him what happened to my parents or where I came from, he gives me this weird story that he found me in a pod out by the woods near our cottage. He knew I wasn't normal, I mean what kid has a monkey's tail? He tells me I'm like my parents, he knows what they look like because there was a picture left in the pod with me, but they seemed normal to me. He kept saying I'll do something big and that this tail is a big part of me I shouldn't neglect.

It's been 16 years since he 'found' me. During those sixteen years he trained me to get stronger and understand that I'm stronger than your average person. I almost broke some of my Uncle's ribs when he said to punch him, I can take it, is what he said. Yeah, he ended up flying 10 feet away from me only to be stopped by a tree. He was in bed for days.

Now here I am, outside our cottage in the middle of the woods where no one could ever find us. Where no one could ever see me during my training. Let's just say I go all out.

I was hung upside down with my tail holding me up by a branch. My long black hair was going back and forth as it went towards to ground. I wore a grey shirt that was dark blue around the lining of the collar, dark blue slash, grey baggy pants, and I didn't bother putting on my shoes. I like to feel the grass in between my toes.

"Sammy!" I turned to the right to see my Uncle stepping out of the house. He wore an outfit similar to mine, but his was sleeveless along with him actually having shoes on. His hair was silver as it was still as shaggy as ever while his hazel eyes were locked on to me. He's very well built man, I never really found out how old he really is, he still looks like he's around the age of twenty. Even though he's looked like that since I was a toddler.

I let go of the branch while turning myself over to land on my feet. He walked over to me while holding this paper in his hand. He held that paper by his face while his open one landed on my head. "What happened, Uncle? Did you get mail from your genius friend that owns that corporation?"

"Ha-ha, yes." He patted my head while walking over to the tree. He leaned up against it while he looked at me and dropped the paper by his waist. "He sent me a letter saying that the tournament is going to start within the next week. Looks like it's time for you to enter."

I felt my brown eyes light up with excitement. Then before I knew it, I jumped up into the air while starting to float. Once I started floating in the air and doing loops, my uncle knew I was up to do anything. "Whoo hoo!" I turned downwards towards Spirit while having the biggest grin I could imagine on my face. "You're letting me compete?"

He waved his hand downwards, in which meant for me to get down and be calm. I did, as he wanted while still having a smile on my face. "Yes, though before you go off. I'm going to send you with my friend to stay with him and I need you to control yourself while you're over there. You can't lose control with your power, understand me?"

I nodded my head while getting a serious look on my face. "I know Uncle Spirit, I'll do my best. I just want to go to meet those people you say are like me. Maybe one of them knows what happened to my parents…and along with who I really am."

He laughed a bit more while walking over towards the house. Though he didn't fully go inside. He just opened the door and then grabbed something that was by the side of the entrance. It was a backpack that was filled up to the edge. "This is filled with clothes and there's money in the small pocket in the front. You're leaving today."

He walked over to me while placing the backpack on me. I was surprised to see him ready to let me go. "U-Uncle…"

"You need to head north towards that city and look for the building that says Capsule Corp. That's where you'll meet my old friend." I nodded my head while already feeling myself starting to float up. "And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Don't use any of those attacks I showed you, unless you really have to."

"Right! I'm off!" I waved good-bye to him while he did the same. "And Uncle, I'll be back even stronger and you'll be even more proud of me than before."

"Ha-ha, I know." I nodded my head before I jolted toward the skies, I was already flying past the forest, only for the ocean to take over. I dove down while I put my right hands towards the water. It felt nice feeling the cold water in my face mix with the air.

It wasn't long before I noticed something coming up. It was a city in the middle if nowhere. The ocean ended and than this rocky land came up. I dodged the large cliffs, but every time I dodged one, there'd be another one coming right for me. Though after the fourth one that I fly out of the way of, I ended up flying into the fifth.

"Ah," I screamed as I covered my head with my arms, bracing for impact. Though nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see it was gone and there was nothing but rocks everywhere. I flipped myself with my back facing the ground to see of maybe I was just seeing things. I wasn't. I'd flown right through that mountain that was now ruble.

"Huh," I said while I looked down at my arms to see nothing wrong, "I didn't even feel a thing! I must be stronger than I-ah!" Little did I know I'd just ran my face into another one. This time I didn't go through it. I just made this huge crater into it. I could slowly feel myself starting to slide down.

"O-Ow..." It wasn't long before I reached the ground and fell onto my back. I could feel my head spinning while my cheeks swelled. Then within the next few seconds I passed out.

It didn't feel bad being just laid out in this grass path in front of the cliff. The wind blew as I tried to regain consciousness. The smell of the ocean was faint, but there. I actually wanted to stay like this for a while longer. That was until I heard footsteps in the dirt with rocks.

"You think she's all right Trunks?"

"Who knows..."

Those two voices belonged to boys, they sounded around my age. I quickly hid my tail underneath my sash, just in case they're the kind of people who'd freak out for seeing that.

I opened my eyes slowly to see to guys standing above me. One wore an outfit similar to mind, except it was orange with a blue sash. His hair was black as it was sort of long and some covered his forehead. "You think she made that hole?"

The other had long silver hair that was parted down the middle. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, light blue jeans with a black belt, and some sneakers. There was something written on his shirt, I couldn't really read it because I was seeing everything upside down. "Looks like it, she has ruble in her hair."

They noticed I had my eyes open and look down at me. "You okay," asked the one named Trunks.

I nodded my head slowly while sitting myself up. "Y-yeah, just got a little excited I guess. I was trying to get to the city."

Though before I could pick myself up, I felt someone grab my arms and pick me. I turned my head just a bit to see that both of them were helping me up. After they let me go I quickly put my back to the huge rock behind me. The black haired one smiled while laughing a bit.

"Ha-ha, I'm Goten. That's Trunks. Sorry we startled you, but we saw that rock then to dust and we thought maybe someone was getting into trouble."

I shook my head, getting all the dirt and rock out. I quickly bowed almost forgetting to introduce myself. "I'm Sammy Rose. Thanks for checking though."

"No problem. And if you were heading to town, we can give you a ride actually," said Goten. Trunks looked at him in surprise while confused. Goten nudged his shoulder while giving him a huge smile.

Trunks sighed while nodding slowly. "Yeah, we can." That was when he got this small container out of his pocket that opened its self to show these weird capsule things. He grabbed one that said, number 4. He popped the top and then quickly threw it over by an open area.

That's when it just blew up in smoke. I got into a fighting stance while feeling a little shaky. "What the hell?"

Trunks laughed while patting my back. I almost fell over from how strong he actually was. It caught me off guard. I really need to stay on guard from now on. "It's a hover craft."

I waved away the smoke while trying to look past it. That's when I saw it just sitting there with he glass door pulling back. Goten ran towards it while getting in the front seat. " Shotgun!"

Trunks laughed while pushing me towards it. I tried holding back, but again, the guy was stronger than he lead on. "It's all right. We'll give you a lift to where it is you need to go."

I wasn't given much of a choice either way. Though when I turned back, I was actually able to read what was in his shirt. It said Capsule Corp. It took me a few seconds to realize that that was where I needed to go.

I started waving my arms around like a crazy person and then eventually pointed at his shirt. "That's where I have to go."

He blinked a few times before slowly looking down towards where I was pointing. "Oh?" It took him a bit, but eventually it clicked. "Oh! You're that Sammy Rose!"

He quickly grabbed my hand while starting to shake it. I just tried to hold still while he showed a lot of enthusiasm. "Y-Yes! I'm that Sammy Rose...I guess?"

He let go of my hand while pushing me into the back seat. He the. Quickly got into the flight seat and the glass came down with him. "Your the one my grandfather had been talking about."

"Oh, your grandfather owns Capsule Corp?"

"Yes."

"He's friends with my uncle. He told me that's where I have to stay until-"

"The tournament?" I looked up to see Goten looking back at me with this huge smile on his face. I nodded my head slowly while looking at him very confused.

"Y-Yes...I'm entering the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Goten cheered while Trunks laughed a bit. Goten turned back, "We're entering too! Oh man this sound way more exciting!"

Trunks turned back while still chuckling, "I've heard a lot about you and your Uncle. He's quite the strong man, and you're apparently stronger than he ever was."

I scratched the back of my head feeling my face get hot. "Ha-ha, I'm not that strong. He just trained me enough to know what I'm doing."

After all the question and the long ride through the air it didn't take long for us to reach the city. I couldn't believe who some of these structures were and the places. I could smell the gas mixed with the scent of food. Though when the hovercraft stopped, we were right above the building that said Capsule Corp.

"We're here," said Trunks as he lowered the hovercraft. Once it reached the ground and the top lifted up, two people walked out of the building just looking up at us.

A woman with light blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, red lipstick, she wore a nice scarlet dress shirt with these khaki pants. She seemed very to be ticked off.

There was an old man standing next to her. He wore a plaid dress shirt, a white lab coat over, khaki pants, and some slippers. He seemed very calm about everything.

The blue haired woman looked right at Trunks with a pissed off look, "Trunks! Where were you?" I looked to my side to see he had this scared look on his face.

"Sorry, Mom. Goten and I were just training." She nodded her head slowly while not seeming convinced. That was until she laid her eyes on me.

"Who's this, she pretty cute," was what she said while nudging his shoulder. Trunks's cheeks got slightly pink while shaking his head.

"N-No! This is that girl Grandpa's been talking about. You know, Spirit's niece."

Her expression didn't change until a minute later. That's when she got up closer to me while saying but 'what' for the pass ten seconds. Until she got me by the shoulders and spun me around all of a sudden, strong lady she is.

I'll admit I did get a bit dizzy. "Hm, something's missing…" I blinked dumbfounded while trying to understand what she said. Something's missing? What is she talking about?

She shook her head while grabbing a hold of my arm and taking towards the building. Trunks and Goten laughed while following us. "Oh," said Trunks's mother while turning her head a little back towards the guys, "Goten, your mother's here as well."

He got the same look the Trunks got when he saw his mother. I wonder if that's just a general reaction to seeing your mother? I thought most people would be happy to see their mother, I know I would be. Then again, maybe there's a reason why they're so scared of their mothers.

Once we were inside the building I noticed there were more people inside. There were maybe six people sitting around. Though one of them stood out to me. The old man that had been outside when we landed just kept staring at me. I got a small smile on my face while walking over to him. "Dr. Brief."

He smiled fondly while chuckling, "Sam, welcome. I've been looking forward to meeting Spirit's niece. He's told me quite a lot about you through his letters."

"Same here, he's told me you friends who are just like me and have saved the world and everything!" He chuckled some more while nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, these are the friends I was talking about." He gestured towards the people around us. They all smiled and nodded their heads.

One of them looked a lot Goten, he must have noticed me staring because he handed out his hand to me. "I'm Gohan, nice to meet you."

I could feel a small presence coming from behind him. I looked down to see a small girl wearing an outfit similar to mine, but orange and blue around the collar, belt, and wristbands. "Aw, hey there," I said while kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "I'm Sammy, and you are?"

She stepped away from Gohan while standing in-between him and I'm guessing her mother. "I'm Pan." I laughed a bit from her cuteness and patted her head.

"Nice to meet you, Pan." I stood up while looking over to the woman next to Gohan. "Hi, you must be her mother, she's a splitting image of you."

Her cheeks got a bit bright while patting my shoulder, "Aw well thanks, I'm Videl. Pan is Gohan and mine's child."

I nodded my head while putting my hands behind me head, "Makes sense. She looks like the both of you now that I think about it." They laughed while Gohan picked Pan up to his shoulders.

I looked over to the other side to see this angry looking man just staring at me while standing next to Trunks, his mother, and a little girl with light blue hair that was tied up with a red ribbon. I scratched the back of my head while laughing nervously. "Hi, nice to meet you."

That man lifted one of his eyebrows while slowly actually turning towards me. Trunks's mother spoke up before I could start shaking from fear. "I'm Bulma and this man here is Vegeta. My husband and Trunks and Bulla's father."

I nodded my head while slowly, but while shaking bowed to him. I felt like I needed for some reason. Vegeta looked surprised while I could hear some slight laughter coming from him.

I quickly turned over to see the last person I had to introduce myself to, Goten's mother I presume. I sighed while gladly doing a quick bow and saying my name for the fifth or sixth time now. She gave a warm smile while nodding her head. "I'm Chichi, Goten and Gohan's mother."

I felt a slight chill go down my back while she said that, after seeing the way Goten reacted when Bulma said she was here, I don't think I want to see why she's so scary.

I turned my attention back towards Dr. Brief. He seemed pleased by the sight, but before I could ask anymore, he spoke up, "You don't have to hide, 'that', you know…they'll understand."

I felt a little surprised after he said that. I looked at him, until he nodded his head reassuringly. I didn't know if I should listen to him, but if he's Uncle's friend than he can't be so bad.

"R-Right…" That was all I could say while I took in a deep breath and took out my tail from underneath my sash. I could hear some gasps along with 'what' being said everywhere. Those are just normal reactions, right?

"S-She's…" I turned back to see Vegeta shocked while his eyes seemed like they were going to pop right out of their sockets. I looked around to see everyone else had the same reaction.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Yeah, I have a tail, so what?"

Trunks shook his head while shaking a bit, "It's not the tai it's about why you have it…"

I turned back towards Vegeta to see he had calmed himself down. He walked over to me, only to quickly grab at my tail. His grip was hard while picked me up off my feet. "H-Hey! Let me down! It hurts!"

"Vegeta, she's just a kid," said Bulma while getting closer to him.

"A kid who's also a Saiyan with her tail, she could be a serious threat." I shook my head while waving my arms around like a crazy person. I tried banging on his legs since those were the only things I could reach.

"Saiyan? What's that even mean?" Vegeta looked down at me while grumbling to himself. That was before he let me go and I fell right on my head. It a bit for the rest of my body to fall with me, but before my feet could touch the ground; I put my hands by my side while pushing myself back up right.

I took a few steps away from them while getting in a fighting stance. Vegeta got a small smirk on his face while turning himself towards to me. "Oh, you think you can take me on?"

Bulma got in front of him while trying to being him down to his senses, "Honey, be calm, she just doesn't understand what's going on."

He shook his head while waving over to Trunks, "Son, go get some scissors, we need to cut that tail off."

I felt some tears coming to my eyes while my legs started shaking. I kept my fighting stance though. I actually couldn't believe this. Uncle, you said I'd have fun and there'd be people who are like me, but these people want to cut off my tail! That's not normal!

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I turned to see Goten standing in front of me while Gohan did the same. I stood out of the stance while just looking at them and holding my tail in my hands.

Gohan shook his head while sighing. "Look, how about we ask her the big question," he said while turning towards me, "Have you ever been outside during a full moon?"

I shook my head while looking at him in confusion, "No, I've never been outside when it's dark, Uncle always said it wasn't good."

Gohan nodded his head while looking back to everyone else, "Let's give her a chance. Who knows, maybe she could be stronger and better than we think."

I nodded my head slowly while crossing my arms, "I think I'm pretty tuff, actually. And I guess being a Saiyan or what you called it makes me even more of a threat, huh?"


End file.
